


Breaking the habit

by Lilviscious



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Public Sex?, Soft sex, idk - Freeform, in a tent?, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Part 10 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!Fill: soft sexDick takes his lovers to the outdoors to break some of their habits. Once he is confronted with having to break one of his own, things are not as easy as they seem.





	Breaking the habit

"See? This is nice," Dick announced reclining into the canvas with another attempt to brighten the disgruntled mood in their tent, the one shared between the four of them while in reality it could only comfortably fit two people at best.

"Yeach, _peachy_," Jason mumbled from the other end of the row of grown men too tightly pressed together to move without the others automatically nudging along.

"Elaborate once more, Beloved. Why are we doing this again?" Their youngest inquired with a blank stare at the top of the tent where insects were gathering trying to escape to no avail. He could sympathize with the bugs in this moment.

"Detox! Jay is quitting smoking and to support him we'll all take a break from our habits," their oldest explained with a prideful look towards the gum chewing bulk of a sulking man.

"Didn't know that counted breaking the habit of sleeping in a proper bed and having a sense of personal space," Tim snarked pressed up against Dick's chest while laying on his side to make himself as small as possible. He wasn't normally fastidious where to get his few hours of sleep, but this arrangement rubbed him all the wrong ways.

"Very cute, honey," Dick commented sarcastically placing a hand atop Tim's head to silence him, "but I meant distancing ourselves from things that compell us. Jay's smoking, Dami's training, Tim's coffee intake."

"Great, so you want us to go cold turkey together in a tiny tent? How can you _not_ see all the ways this is destined to go wrong?" Tim wiggled uncomfortably, hissing at the sharp nudge of Damian's elbow to his lower back.

The youngest man muttered an apology, crossing his arms over his chest to keep from restless behaviour. "I concur. Also, I find it distasteful you did not include yourself in that summary," he added flicking his eyes to the side where his oldest lover blinked innocently.

A grin formed on a unusually quiet Jason's face. "Yeah, Dickie," he drawled smacking his gum obnoxiously. "No cigs for me, no caffeine for Timmy, no destruction for our baby, so what are ya gonna abstinate from, huh? Better be somethin' good or I'm outta here."

"Seconded," Tim quipped gazing up at Dick with a smug smile.

"Tell us, Richard," Damian joined only to pressure the oldest to the fullest.

Silence overcame him at the expactant gazes of his lovers. Not one to deny himself an arrogant man to a certain degree, there was little to nothing coming to mind that Dick could offer them. He was quite composed in every day life, after all: no copious ammounts of coffee, no smoking altogether and his time dedicated to his health and the upholding of his athletic abilities reserved for his nightly activities and rare sessions in the weekend at the cave or the Titan Tower. Dick pursed his lips in thought, shifted his eyes with a sheepish look that said he came up empty.

"Really?" Tim deadpanned and Damian flicked his tongue with a shake of his head.

"Don't be a cheeky bastard, babe," Jason told him with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "or I'mma pick one for ya."

"Pick one? Out of how many? That's an exaggeration," Dick complained but not without a curious frown.

"It's settled then," the man against him exclaimed with a mighty push against Dick's chest. He lifted a leg and swung it to add to his momentum, rolling up against Damian and onto the younger man who grunted at the added weight. Arms encircled his waist, keeping Tim in place and the man's head was tucked underneath his chin.

"Hey!" Dick called once the warmth vanished from beside him. "What happened to sharing is caring?" 

Grabby hands towards the duo were hit by the pack of gum he had gifted Jason thrown at him as the man in question rose from his lying position and curled his upper body over the younger men. He made a show of settling one hand between their bodies and Dick's, the other on Damian's shoulder, grinning broadly. "No touchy-feely for the next 24 hours, _octodick_."

Their oldest pulled a sour face. "That's hardly a bad habit that needs breaking," he objected only to find three pairs of accusatory eyes. Dick forced a tight smile on his face. "Fine, you know what? Alright, I agree with the terms if it will keep you from those cancer sticks, Jay."

Jason snorted. "Aw, what a sacrifice ya makin', babe."

"He most certainly is," Damian countered in a serious tone, one hand lifted from Tim's narrow waist and to the soft skin of his cheek where he revealed his eyes behind a curtain of black bangs. Already watching him, Tim tilted his head back and pulled himself higher onto Damian's body to place a gentle kiss onto those dark lips.

A mixture of a groan and laughter escaped their oldest. "Okay, I see how it is. You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?" Dick questioned still smiling with narrowed eyes as his youngest lovers bestowed him with a collective smirk.

"Not supposed to be easy to kick a habit, right?" Tim stated cheekily closing his eyes to Jason's nose nudging his hair, sniffing at his hair and inhaling the scent of his shampoo before dipping down to the crook of his neck where the man started nipping at his skin.

Dick pouted a tiny bit, eyes intent on Jason's mouth and Damian's hands raising Tim's sweatshirt to slip underneath. "None of you told me you find my hugs that terrible though."

"Your fixation with intimacy and public display of affection is endearing, Beloved," Damian revealed granting him an amused smile, "but mostly self-indulgent. You have less sense of personal space than Tim has sense of fashion."

"Hey, I take offense to that," the man in the middle spoke looking down at his Sex Pistols merchandise.

"Lemme take care of that problem for ya." The mentioned item was removed from Tim's body and their sight altogether. "There, fixed it," Jason announced reaching for his own tank top and discarding it in Dick's direction. "Ya can have that as a consolency prize, just don't jizz on it," the man teased making Dick's eyes roll. 

The cotton was lifted to his face where he picked up Jason's body fragfrance instantly. The musk was familiar, the sight before him teasingly gentle to gradually drive him over the edge, Dick knew. He accepted the challenge wholeheartedly and leaned back on an elbow. "Not going to be a problem."

The heated look in those teal coloured eyes made Dick's sweatpants tent a little. Oops, that took no effort whatsoever. Dick was in trouble. He could trust Jason to make it difficult, make it dirty and debouched within minutes. The tallest man hummed in thought and reached over to stroke Tim's head instead of grabbing a fistful of hair to yank back like Dick anticipated. 

"Hear that, sweethearts?" Jason's gaze met Damian's and lingered.

"Very well," Damian agreed to unspoken words between them with the faintest of nods.

"I didn't come prepared though," Tim warned them in case things were going to get hot very quickly. He was playing with the hint of skin in between Damian's collar bones bared to him, stroking at warm skin as his mouth caressed his jaw.

Damian's hands had slipped down his bare back and underneath the tight fabric of Tim's jeans. It was evident where those fingers where resting, squeezing and kneading fatty flesh. The youngster grunted. "I admit it was not on my mind when packing."

"We'll make do," Jason told them reaching around Tim for the button's on Damian's dress shirt to reveal sun kissed skin underneath. "Show us that precious caramel skin, love," he asked rather than demanded. Tim's assistance to undressing Damian of his upper attire proved difficult with the man's fingertips slipping between his ass cheeks, sweeping and nudging where he wanted him most. His breath came in short pants by the time Dick could lay eyes on Damian's dark skin, a colour deeper than his own as the summer sun had caressed it thoroughly.

Damian's face fell to the side, capturing their oldest brother's gaze as Tim's hips began rutting against his front. Jason hovered above them in a protective, possessive manner. Dick gulped thickly. The cotton of the tanktop was fisted to keep him from venturing forward and into their domain. They were deliberately slow about it all, the undressing, the ministrations, the open mouthed kisses. Jason all but lapped his way into Damian's mouth, large hand on the younger one's chest and sliding down to their jeans to pop buttons and lower zippers for the two of them. Tim had curled his spin to allow him more wiggling space and sighed content as his arousal was freed, then captured once more. Jason's hand was gigantic and calloused, rough yet unusually gentle this time. He gripped them together, squeezed and lured groans from the both of them. 

Damian retreated from the man's mouth to hiss softly at the pressure to his privates. "Too dry," he whispered to which Tim nodded. 

"Nothin' a little spit can't fix," Jason reassured them, dipping low and dragging the texture of his tongue along the heads of their erections. Dick squirmed as his younger brothers jerked with pleasure. "Better?" 

"Better," Tim answered him with a hand in his hair, brushing black and white to the side to sneak a peek at Jason's mouth as it lavished them with wet sensations. Damian tugged on his ass, grinding him closer and into Jason's mouth. Dick's mouth fell open when Tim's did, unconsciously mirrorring his reaction as pleasure spiked. The grinding resumed ever so slowly. Jason opted for tasting Tim's chest and Damian's nipples as he gripped himself through his sweatpants.

"Ah!" Tim's higher pitched voice called their attention, two pairs of eyes wondering, and one knowing. Damian allowed himself a small smile. The tip of his middle finger pressed deeper inside Tim's clenching hole. Precum slicked Jason's movement quite a bit, easing the motion and filling the tent with erotic sounds. Dick needed a moment to collect himself. Closing his eyes didn't distract him in the slightest however, with those increasing moans and whispered instructions. Damn them. It had been ages since they had taken the time to thoroughly enjoy each other like this. Not to say quickes weren't amazing. They were. However, his mouth longed to kiss them, his hands twitching around Jason's tanktop.

"Fuck," he exhaled lowering himself to the ground. One blue eye opened, unable to resist watching his lovers beside him as Damian's shoulder brushed his. He wondered if it was intentional, but Damian's attention was all on Tim and Jason. It bothered him greatly.

"Need your help, precious," Jason's hot breath called softly in Tim's ear, tonguing the shell and causing him to shiver. Tim needed no further encouraging to reach for the bulge that was Jason's arousal.

"Jay.. get inside me," Tim asked of him, turning his head to mumble against the rough patch of stubble on his jaw.

"Can't, baby bird. No lube," Jason explained into the pale skin of his neck. "Wish I could though, fill you up nice and slow, get in deep and just stay there for hours."

Goosebumps broke out on Tim's skin, eyes flicking to the youngest lover below him as that finger slipped in deeper. It left his hole burning, but their combined forces eased him through the pain. Jason slipped from their few to kneel behind them and lower his pants, leisurely stroking his erection at the sight of them. Tim's pants were next. Dick's second eye opened, back lifting off the ground without thought to witness the penetrating of Damian's finger into Tim's quivering form. He groaned at the sight of it, felt his cock twitch. Jason's hand ran up Tim's spine to the back of his neck where he gradually pushed him down towards Damian's awaiting mouth. He palmed Tim's ass next, rested his fingers on Damian's who was gripping one cheek tightly. Their fingers entertwined. 

"Press in deeper, baby," Jason instructed, leaning close and leaving a glop of saliva to aid the motion. Tim whined as Damian's finger disappeared and his knuckle nudged at his hole.

Tim was fisting them in between their bodies, his hold determined and tight. As much as he appreciated the extra attention his need for release grew stronger and urged his brothers on to indulge him. Dick was tortured quite enough. Tim bestowed him with a little grin, pushing his hips back into Damian's finger and feeling the bump of Jason's fist as he jerked himself off to the sight of them.

Their oldest brother shook his head at the alluring look in Tim's eyes. "Evil," he mouthed at the smallest man who literally pulled a groan from Damian. 

"How about we compromise?" Tim asked him, the other two men not slowing down but paying attention nonetheless. 

"What do you offer?" Dick inquired leaning back once more, a facade to appear like he didn't care. The tent in his trousers was prominent. 

"A cumshot, one whoever, wherever you want it," he was promised. His cock twitched with excitement. Dick crept closer into Tim's space, but didn't dare touch him. Didn't keep him from lingering his lips over Tim's to feel his every pant while Damian finger fucked him and Jason craddled his balls from behind. 

"What do you want in return?" he questioned in a whisper. Tim's eyes rolled to the back of his mind for a moment. Damian grunted a familiar sound, the one announcing he was closing in on his climax. 

"Coffee in the morning," Tim begged, brows furrowing in concentration. He was making a deal here, couldn't get too distracted. "One cup for me, one cig for Jay, one set of whatever for Dami," he managed to demand in between bucking his hips and pushing back.

"I demand an hour of training of my choice per day," Damian added with bright eyes. Dick huffed, smiling at their tactics. Shifting his eyes to the smoldering man at the front of the tent, he lifted an eyebrow. 

"Go on, name your specifics," he told a grinning Jason. The tallest one took a hold of Damian's wrist and removed him from Tim's body. During the complaints he thrust the upward curve of his cock along Tim's crack, silencing at least one of them. 

"One in the morning, one after sex," was all he answered.

"What happened to breaking your bad habits?" Dick asked him curiously, eyes dipping to the slick slide of Jason's wet cock.

"Baby steps, babe," Jason cooed at him, pushing those ass cheeks together for more friction. "We got a deal, or what?"

"Yeah.. we do.." Dick was slow to reply, hand going for his crotch.

Tim was smiling victorious as Damian snorted ever so gently, pulling him down for tongue twisting kisses. Once their oldest brother had given his blessing, it didn't take long for them to finish, as if they were as desperate as Dick felt. Jason's semen hit Tim's lower back and dribbled down his crack. Most unpleasant were it not that he was high on pheromones and the thought of that thick white mess made his toes curl. His climax was sharp and prolonged with Damian's fist arround them, the youngest the last one to reach his peak. Jason sat back and motioned for Dick to take his pick. He cocked an eyebrow when the man came for him.

"Not gonna lie, didn't think you'd pick me," Jason told him grinning widely.

Dick narrowed his eyes, smiling nonetheless. "I know you like cumshot least, little Wing," the oldest brother confessed.

"Bastard," Jason's grin turned sharp as a hand gripped his hair, pulled his face up in an awaiting position. "This some sort of punishment for breakin' my promise?"

"Oh, so you _do_ remember," Dick berated him in between puffs of breaths, fist pumping his cock furiously. "You'd promise me: cold turkey or not at all."

A shrug was his reply. "I'll try again tomorrow."

"Mhm," Dick responded unconvinced, mouth opening a bit wider at his impending orgasm. "Let's say I get to do this every day, untill you actually succeed."

Jason was about to laugh at the proposal, but snapped his mouth shut at the twitch on Dick's face. A familiar sign. He was quick to shut his eyes next, sighing through the mess made on his face. "Ya done?" he muttered feeling the slimey tip of Dick's cock sweeping over his cheek. There was one last prod, just for shits and giggles.

"Done," Dick told him, face flushed and content looking. The white tanktop Jason told him not to jizz in was pressed to his jaw, catching descending semen. 

Jason scowled at the item and then at his mischievous brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to eat less sugar. Man, breaking a habit is hard, aint that right boys? Mhm.
> 
> Also, I write Damian as a young adult, not the teenage boy from the comics. Therefor this is not marked for underage activities


End file.
